Hide and Seek
by 666Rik666
Summary: During his early life he had always hid from those, who were more powerful than him. But one day everything changed. He searched for power and he had found it. Now he will use it, like he always wanted. Hiding in the plain sight. Not noticed by anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Hide and seek.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _Curiosity. One of the traits that were burned into the entire essence of the human race. Burning like a fire. But in Naruto… it was like a constant volcano eruption, beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Like all children he had enjoyed collecting different things._

 _And one day… a small red pyramid caught his attention. It was glowing with red light, made from strange metal and something that looked like glass, but glass wasn't._

 _It was calling to him. Asking to be taken. To be used. To be… opened._

 _And like a curious child, who he was, Naruto opened it._

 _But as people say… Not all boxes shall be opened._

 _When Naruto opened the holocrone, back then he didn't even know, how it was called, he started to hear the voice. Voice that will be with him for his entire life. Alongside his inner demon's…_

 _For countless years, this holocrone was the last place of rest for very powerful spirit. During his birth he was named as Veradun Malgus. In history books he was written as Darth Malgus._

 _Force Ghost whispered in the ears of the child. At first he taught him how to hide. When the boy learnt this lesson, he taught him, how to kill. He practiced that particular lesson on the animals in the Forest of Death and when he was skilled enough in the eyes of his teacher, he taught him, how to not get caught when he killed the humans._

 _Villagers, still hunted Naruto because of the demon, sealed inside of him, so there was a lot of practice material._

 _However… Veradun was rather displeased with the fact that his apprentice became dangerously close to the girl his age. The one called Hinata Hyuuga. So… he decided to deal with the problem in most… extravagant way._

 _He sensed that Hinata, just like Naruto, had enormous potential in the Force. Moreover, she was young. Young enough to be taken. He may have been trapped inside his holocrone and therefore bound to the planet it was on, but he knew everything about the modern Jedi._

 _He always kept the eye on his enemies, even death didn't change this in him. Through the Force, he let the Jedi sense the Darkness on the planet. And when they had reached it… They got in contact with the locals and they also saw what kind of brutality and blood shed they were capable for. After quick discussion, the Jedi decided that instead of making the newly found world part of Republic, they shall take a local and turn him or her into the new representative of the Jedi Order on the planet._

 _Officially, Republic didn't even get any kind of hold over this planet, moreover it wasn't even needed. It was far away from the trade routes and was located in the Wild Space, close to the parts of the Space, controlled by the Hutts._

 _Basically, the Jedi just had this planet filled with dangerous people, where they wanted it._

 _Away from Republic, to be completely forgotten._

 _Since Malgus managed to hide the Force potential of Naruto and Third had no intention of showing the boy to the creatures from the stars, he was spared the fate of becoming the Jedi Knight. However, Konoha populace was enraged by the fact that among those, who were chosen, was young Uchiha._

 _Last loyal Uchiha was too precious for Konoha, so everyone gave a relaxed sigh, when the elder child of Hiashi Hyuuga was taken. Not only did it help to deal with the problematic situation inside the clan, but also pleased the Jedi and helped the girl to escape the cruel fate that was prepared for her by the Elder of her clan._

 _Everyone was happy. Everyone except one little boy, who was left without his first and only friend._

 _Naruto._

 _He let Hinata go and tried to keep himself calm. But when the Jedi left the planet. They once again felt the explosion in the Dark Side of the Force. But this time, they didn't want to check, what kind of atrocity, caused by these barbarians led to it._

 _They were fed up with shinobi._

 _Naruto on the other hand, wanted to leave the planet. But for this he needed the starship. Once again, his teacher used his powers. One of the pirate ships crash-landed on the surface of the planet. After minor skirmish with one of the pirates, when one of them was killed by Naruto, cptain of the ship proposed a deal for him: to become part of his boarding crew instead of the dead member._

 _And Naruto gladly agreed._

 _During his time on the ship, Naruto got a good friend in face of Tayla Rin, female, Rutian twi'lek, who was the same age as he was. Thus the adventures of one of the greatest Sith Lords had started. After he had left his planet, he started to use the name of his Master instead of his own, and to all of the pirate crew, he was known as Veradun Malgus. While the entire Galaxy knew him as Malgus the Wild._

 _During the days of his pirate life, Kyuubi, sealed inside the boy, and a bit fearful of the part that the spirit of the ancient ghost played in the boy's life, saw his chance to expand his influence over the boy. He started to slightly change him. Soon, beside the immense physical power, boy receive long and wild mane of the golden hair, glowing red eyes, elongated fangs and claws, thus receiving his moniker 'the Wild'._

 _But no matter, how profitable was his pirate life, it was only a first step to his true purpose: becoming one of the greatest Sith Lords. Alongside Tayla, he secretly started to gather very dangerous and skilled warriors, who were critically wounded during their service._

 _Enhancing them with cybernetics and different implants, Naruto created a special group, which provided their services in the espionage and assassination. During that time he started to wear the Sith armor, similar in design to that of Darth Malgus and his lightsaber, that he had found hidden in one of the ancient vaults._

 _Main purchaser of their services became the Republic, they became the unofficial black ops, used against the Hutts and other criminal scum._

 _When Naruto and Tayla reached the age of eighteen happened one of the historic events that changed the future of entire galaxy._

 _Happened the battle on the Geonosis._

 _After the battle, the Newly formed Grand Army of the Republic, started to recruit everyone, who had at least some kind of military training. They either became troopers, or instructors for the newcomers. Or like especially skilled ones, they were sent into the special forces._

 _After the war had started, commanders of the grand republic Army, wanted at least one such group, appointed to each Jedi General. Unfortunately, since special operatives were very rare, and most of the Jedi put their trust in their own clone commandos, only several sectoral armies received the aid in form of the special tactical groups._

 _Moreover, commanders of such groups also were instated as the heads of the reconnaissance in the Legions they were appointed to. And no Jedi trusted these shady people, because technically, their positions, in certain aspects, rivaled or even dwarfed the positions of the Jedi Generals._

 _While Naruto, alongside Tayla, his troopers and clones, waited for the Jedi General in the Headquarters of the Sectoral Army, on the Coruscant, in Jedi Temple, another historical event took place._

 **Coruscant. Jedi Temple.**

Hinata Hyuuga walked through the long corridors of the Temple. Losses on the Geonosis hurt her, but betrayal of the fellow Jedi hurt her more. More than thousand Jedi had left the Order, not agreeing with the current policy of the Jedi Council.

Among them were several of her friends. Hinata's decision to stay and fight was met with great displeasure among them. As they said, 'they don't want to shed their blood for the rotten Republic'. Hinata shook her head and tried to calm herself.

Everything will become better, when she will take herself a padawan and followed by the young, Force-user, she will go to meet her former Master, Shaak Ti, to receive her first mission.

Hinata entered the part of the temple, where the younglings lived. Forced showed her the vision of the young togruta, back then, Hinata smiled in irony, many years ago, her teacher, also togruta, took her when nobody wanted to train her, and now she will take her own apprentice. Also togruta, as she saw in her vision.

She entered the large room, where, behind the table sat one of the Jedi, who oversaw the youngling, purple-skinned female twi'lek.

"Master…"

"Rui Tana is my name." answered the twi'lek. "Why are you here, Jedi Knight?"

"To take the padawan." Answered she.

"Hmmm do you know the name?" asked Rui.

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Very impulsive, she is. There are two more younglings, who will be far easier to teach and may become much greater padawns than her, among her age group."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I had a vision. This is the Will of the Force. And you should think before you open your mouth Rui Tana. After all I'm really good with my swords."

Tana gulped, understanding that she clearly was out of line. Moreover, when she looked into the silver eyes of her female visitor, she quickly understood, with whom she was speaking.

There was only one human with such eyes in their Order. The one, who received the title of the Jar'Kai Master at the age of ten, after being tested by the Battlemaster Cin Drallig himself. There were also rumors that she had learnt the two styles, with other being Niman.

Some rumors also said that she had reached the Mastery in it too.

Such kind of a progress was truly frightening. Especially, when she remembered, just how high were her midi-chlorian levels.

Some people in Temple whispered that she was the Chosen One and not Skywalker.

Ahsoka Tano was infuriated. Many of her friends had already became the padawans, and others had already managed to persuade some of the Jedi Knights into taking them as their apprentices. Moreover, Ahsoka cannot understand what did she do wrong, her teachers in the Temple said to her that she was progressing, she even made her own lightsaber!

But there still was no Jedi, who was willing to take her as padawan.

While she practiced with her blade, she heard the murmurs in the room, glancing in the direction of the noise, she had found the reason for the commotion. She nearly gasped, when she recognized the Jedi, Hyuuga Hinata was one of the most promising warriors and diplomats produced by the Jedi Order. She was one of the most desired Masters to be received by the padawan. Especially among young boys. For notable reasons.

Looks like it was time for her to choose an apprentice too. Sighing, Ahsoka returned to training, if even less known knights didn't want to bother with her, what chance does she stand to be taken by that woman?

"Ahsoka Tano?" surprised by the sudden question, Ahsoka turned, her lightsaber, still activated, in her hands and she was finishing the move. Younglings gasped as Hinata just raised her hand, she was dressed in the Jedi robes and her hands, under the slives were covered by bandages, but there seemed to no sort of actual defense under it.

With the way Ahsoka's blade was moving it was definite Cho mai, or even worse Cho sun. But Hinata once again managed to surprise everyone, when she stopped the blade.

With her bare arm.

"Rather warm welcoming." said Hinata, as she observed the blushing togruta. "You strike first and think second… I like this. Maybe you can become the great Jedi… with right guidance."

She smiled.

"Ahsoka Tano, do you wish to become my padawan?"

 **Acclamator-class assault ship 'Ravager'**.

Covered by his black cloak, he stood in the hangar, alongside Tayla, awaiting the arrival of the Jedi General, with whom he will serve. Naruto wasn't bothered by the fact, that the Jedi will be so close to him. He had learnty a lot from his Master and as was revealed, ancestor.

His powers let him hid his Force signature easily. When the Jedi will try to use their powers on him, they will definitely not find any sort of the Dark Side in him.

They actually will find anything but any kind of Force in him. Under his breathing mask he smiled. Sith techniques totally rocked. So he fearlessly expected when the Jedi will grant them with his or her presence.

But when he actually met the Jedi he could just dumbly node in response to her greeting smile. He had never expected to meet Hinata again. Especially with her as his Jedi General. Somewhere in his holocrone, Darth Malgus gritted his teeth. Looks like the Force likes the cycles.

Like it was with him and Eleena Daru, when he saved her, the relationship between the two started from the same act. Many years ago Naruto saved her when she was bullied as child, for being different from others.

Thus the relationship between the two started. Seeing this, and fearing that his only remaining descendant may fell to the same mistake as he did, Darth Malgus started to plot, how to protect his legacy from the fate of a madman. Killing Hinata was out of option, if he will council his descendant to leave Hinata it will destroy the respect the boy held for him, so he decided to simply take away the apple of discord from their sight.

Thus Hinata became the Jedi, and Malgus understood that perhaps, his actions will have more drastic consequences than he thought before. Hinata has returned into Naruto's life, not as shy girl, but as stunning and self-assured woman. Moreover, he felt that Naruto had just suppressed his feelings, they didn't die out with time.

But Hinata was a Jedi now, with a lot of package coming with said title, along with hatred to anything Sith-related and some kind of emotion suppression.

Malgus sighed, by the looks of the things, he set his apprentice on the path he himself walked, even if he tried to get him as far as possible from that path as he could.

Naruto, on the other hand, managed to calm himself. He nodded to Hinata and introduced himself.

"Greetings, Jedi General. I'm commander Malgus, and this is my second-in-command, Tayla Rin. We are leaders of your reconnaissance and tactical forces. Of course, without most of the officers, many other operations are also passed through us."

Hinata sighed. "I feel that you already know, who I am, but I will still introduce myself. I'm Jedi General, Hiniata Hyuuga, assigned to the army of the Twelfth Sector. This is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Now… about what you said."

"Unfortunately the situation is like commander described." Said Tayla. "If not worse. We have captains of the ships, commanders of the clone battalions, several pilots who lead the squadrons… but all in all this is everything. There is no intendant, no intelligence division, even our reconnaissance division, was created from nothing, and it sheer existence shows, how great organization abilities has our commander."

"Please… you flatter me." Said Naruto, raising his hand, showing his subordinate to end her praising speech. "But anyway, the situation is really problematic. Our forces maybe better than the forces of our droids, but they rely greatly on numbers, so changing at least one hundred for one our dead soldier is possible solution for them."

Naruto sighed and his respirator mask let out a raspy, depressing sound. "Moreover, their ships are also more numerous than ours and our Acclamator-class ships are mainly transports and not truly assault ships. The only thing that helps us is the fact that CIS still mainly uses the Munifecent-class ships. Their primary function was to be used as cash collector's ships, not as carriers, or assault ships."

He was silent for a minute and then made a gesture to follow him. All three females went after him as he led them to the general's quarters.

"This is one of the most protected places on the ship." Said he. "And here I must tell you this: in Republic Army, the decision to turn the Jedi into the Generals and commanders of the Clone Army, with the members of the Council as the Highest commanders… is greatly despised."

"Why?" nearly screamed Ahsoka. "Aren't we supposed to be one of the greatest warriors in the Galaxy?"

"Best warriors in the Galaxy, doesn't mean, "the best commanders'." Answered her HInata. "And how many thinks like this?"

"Nearly everyone." Answered Naruto. "Fortunately we will still have time to prove them wrong, and there will be a lot of opportunities to so."

"We?" asked Hinata. "And why do _you_ need to prove anything?"

"Let's just say… that members of the great fleet dynasties don't like shady persons, who serve in reconnaissance divisions, especially those, who received the clean start after doing a lot of illegal stuff."

"Illegal?" raised her brows Hinata. "And what kind of illegal deeds did you commit?"

"Or you know… some smuggling… a bit of piracy… Okay, maybe a lot of successful pirate raids. Okay, okay a helluva of successful pirate raids…. But the greatest illegal deed in their eyes was…."

"What?" asked Hinata.

"The fact that I traded weapons to the citizens of Wild Space and instead of sharing with Senate representatives, I shared the profit with Hutts." Answered Naruto.

"Why?" asked Ahsoka.

"Mainly on principle. But moreover… Hutts asked less."

And that alone spoke volumes. While three females facepalmed, since even Tayla didn't know so many details about additional profit that her long-time partner made, Naruto, behind his breathing mask and under his deep hood, smiled, seeing that he made a first step to return to the golden times, that he dreamt about so much.

Only this time the number of the women, who he wanted in his life, will be doubled.

He will not fail, like Darth Malgus did before him.

 **Several hours later**.

Naruto, while meditating, secretly looked, how Ahsoka and Hinata trained in swordsmanship. Hinata easily pushed her apprentice, using her superior skills and experience. Young togruta was too hotheaded, always charging into the battle, not caring about the consequences.

"Enough of this, Ahsoka." Said Hinata, attaching her lightsaber to her belt. "You are too hotheaded and predictable. I do not know what kind of rank will be given to you, but since I'm the general, you are supposed at least be my adjutant. And you will command the soldiers during the battle. If you will let your emotions control you, one day you will charge at the enemy's position blindly, forcing your soldiers to leave their positions to cover you, with fire and suffering heavy losses."

"Now, Lady Hinata, stop scaring your padawan. If you wish to show her, how the calm mindis better than the one filled with anger… how about someone, who isn't Force-sensitive, will show her?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at commander Malgus. He, without a question was one of the greatest warriors, who she knew, she saw how he moved with his blade, made from the beskar and coated by the cortosis. Without a doubt it was the best weapon, to combat someone, who was armed with the lightsaber.

Sith… or Jedi alike.

"Well… looks like you are about to learn the valuable lesson Ahsoka." Said Hinata, turning to her apprentice. "Prepare yourself, Malgus will be your opponent."

Ahsoka ignited her blades, while Malgus still sat in his pose for meditation.

"Sir?"

"Attack, young padawan."

"But you are not ready…"

"Lesson first: the best time to attack your enemy is when he or she is not ready." Answered her question Malgus.

Ahsoka jumped into the air, pointing her training sword to pierce the skull of Malgus. However, it just pierced the ground where the man sat second ago. And before the axe kick performed by Malgus sent her into blissful oblivion, she heard his words.

"Lesson two: make sure that it isn't a trap."

"Impressive." Said Hinata. "But commander… when were you going to tell me that you are Force-sensitive?" asked she placing her hand on the hilt of the lightsaber.

"Actually I'm not. At least in the usual way." Answered her Naruto.

"Explain please." Her voice was still stern, but her hand had left her lightsaber hilt.

"As you know, some Force-sensitive people have latent or passive special abilities. To make it short… Mine was hiding. I cannot be sensed through the Force. I'm like a blank space in it. If you try to sense me, you will feel nothing."

And Hinata tried to do so, and felt nothing, like there was no man, standing before her. Force told her that where he was there was nothing but an empty space.

"As you see, rare ability. But my Force potential was completely wasted, since no Jedi managed to sense me."

"So… there is some sensitivity to the Force in you?" asked Hinata. "Maybe I can show you the basics…"

Naruto raised his hand and moved it. "Please… we both know that you have your hands full with Ahsoka, moreover, the man, who grew up, raised by the pirates, certainly will not be a good fit in the Order of the peace-loving monks."

Hinata smiled, remembering the wide-spread reputation of her Order as some strange lunatics. "Trust me, there are very different types of the Jedi, you should know us better, maybe you will like it with us."

"With the Jedi? Definitely not…" answered Naruto. "But with you… I see many possibilities."

Hianata froze on her place, a bit dumbstrucked by the realization, that the grim commander of their spies and assassins had just flirted with her.

 **Same time. Planet Serano**.

Count Dooku walked in circles in his personal chambers, in his palace on planet Serano. He made several deep breaths trying to calm himself down, but soon, he had found out that meditation techniques that he had learnt will be of little help.

War was unpredictable thing and he expected losses, even among his greatest agents.

But he had never expected that they will start so soon. Revolt on the swamp world Dagu, started by the member of the Jedi Council, Shaak Ti, left him without one of the Dark Acolytes, who oversaw the workings in the slave camps.

With the thought that one of the Jedi, Councilors, who was, according to his Master, sent to Kamino to oversee the cloning factories, was in his hands for nearly two months… and he didn't know of that fact… Made Darth Tyrannus wish that he could resurrect the dead. At least that way he could kill Artel Draq himself, for being good-for-nothing excuse of Dark Jedi. And then rise him and do it again. And again and as many times as his tainted, black soul wished.

Thoughts about violence and destruction finally managed to rise the count's mood. He finally managed to see positive sides of the situation. Sure they had lost the planet. But it had little to nothing strategical value.

Surely, secret army, built by the Republic was a great surprise for the Confederacy, but they were slowly getting over it. Of course all these fucking bankeers and traders instantly started to scream when they heard that the Republic had at least some powers to punch back.

Their true nature showed really fast when the order to command the droids and fight on the frontlines was told to them.

Cowards. All of them.

It took them at least several days to calm down and realize that they still outnumber their enemies greatly. They had trillions of droids, while the clones that the Great army of Republic had were only sixty-five million in number. Surely they were better soldiers, but Confederation can let itself to throw their droids left and right, they had enough factories to rebuilt their army at least several times.

They also have more ships, even if they will lose at least ten ships of each class for the one ship of the same class that is used by the Republic, Confederacy will still have a good amount of ships as their fleet.

And these cowards say to him! Count Dooku! That they need to stall for time and get defensive. Ha! While the GAR isn't prepared, they needed to go offensive. They needed to block the trade routes stop the provisions and ammunition from reaching the clone troopers and if it comes to this… maybe sacrifice several worlds to get their so precious Jedi Council out of hiding on the Coruscant.

However, right now, his spies reported him about some strange activity on the borders near the Tapani sector.

Dooku had several unofficial supporters in this sector and he was slowly placing the seeds of the doubt in their heads. Moreover, traditions of the Noble Houses, where youth were taught, how use the saberfoils, and his own noble status and use of the same battle style, always made him an honorable guest, during the gatherings of old duelists.

He was going to use one of such gatherings to check the grounds, but unfortunately the gathering will start only in six months. Meanwhile, activity near the borders of Tapani sector was really… problematic. Especially, counting the fact that all these activities were executed under the order of his political rivals in the CIS.

Dooku scratched his chin. Looks like he will have a task for the young Ventress.

Yet again.

 **Planet Danith. Forces of the GAR**.

Danith… a small planet in the Twelfth Sector, it strategical meaning would have been nearly non-existent, was it naught for one thing.

Fuel.

In the planet's core there was a lot of gas and different types of minerals that may be used in the war manufacturing, moreover fuel factory, built by the Confederacy made it one of the most desirable prizes, since the closest source of fuel, for the Republic Army in that sector, was either on that planet, controlled by the Confederacy or in the territories of the neighboring sectors.

So… Hinata and her Legion were sent to return Danith under the hand of Republic.

Hinata executed a perfect, double Cho mai and the B-1 droid, in front of her, started to run in circles, screaming something about his hands and gathering the blaster fire from his allies.

Behind the position of Confederacy Army, commander Malgus and his troopers caused chaos and havoc among the perfect lines of droids.

As Hinata and other officers and troopers soon had found out, warriors under Malgus' command, were all retired because of some serious injuries, forgotten by the Republic and returned to service, duty and more or less healthy life-style, by commander Malgus, they were prepared to follow their fearless leader into the depth of Hell if needed.

Malgus was surely strange. One moment he was calm, collected and she could even say, coldhearted, the other one, he was unusually soft, especially for a man of his profession. Malgus was really good with kids, at least that was what she managed to tell from his interactions with Ahsoka. He was very knowledgeable, she managed to see, how he was speaking with several natives on the planets they were on, before Danith, on their own language. And he was really alluring, in his own dark way.

But whenever she thought about him, she also remembered how fiercely he was fighting. She moved her head and noticed a glimpse of the dark cloak somewhere in the lines of the droids. Seconds later chain of explosion started to follow the figure in the black cloak. Clearing a way for himself, Malgus left only dismembered carcasses of the droids behind him, and those, who weren't slayed by his blade, were caught by explosions.

Hinata sighed, just as she thought, fierce, sometimes too fierce for his own good. It was definitely not the good thing. Moreover, he was knowledgeable in certain aspects… Perhaps too well, for a simple man, with unusual Force gift.

His knowledge of the ancient history and some aspects that concerned the Sith… far exceeded even the knowledge of some Jedi librarians.

But what truly bothered her, was the fact that, whenever she spoke with Malgus, she felt the strange sense of déjà vu. Like she was speaking with an old friend, who came to visit her after the long time apart. No matter how much time she meditated on this, her mind was processing the image of Malgus only like this.

There was something that she was missing, something that she lost, trying to figure him out. And Hinata was sure that she will find out soon enough.

When the last droid near the fuel factory fell before them, Malgus, Hinata, Ahsoka and Tayla, gathered to discuss the situation.

"Well… that was fun." Said Tayla. "Placing her Z-6 blaster cannon on her shoulder. Sometimes, the feats of strength from seemingly fragile twi'lek female, surprised even Naruto. "What's now?"

"Right, now we need to regroup and capture the strategical points." Answered her Naruto as he stopped staring at her Z-6 on her shoulder. "Moreover now it's time for the greatest of pirate traditions!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Looting! And what you thought?" asked Naruto before starting to give orders. "Okay, listen to my command boys, since I highly doubt that we will receive any kind of reinforcement in the nearby future, I hereby order to capture the enemy's war machines and droids. Gather everything that can be repaired, our engineers will see if they can be reprogrammed or repaired."

"Is it all?" finally asked Ahsoka. "I was expecting something else… something grander."

Suddenly a com-link of Naruto started to beep. He activated it and the image of the captain of their ship appeared.

"Commander Malgus. Glad to see that everything is alright on your end." Said he. "Unfortunately, we cannot reach General Hinata…"

"Lucky shot from one of the enemy's units destroyed my com-link." Answered Hinata.

"Well… unfortunately, I must inform you that we have a problem… ten of them actually. Seven of Munificent-class and three of Lucrehulk-class problems."

Everyone turned to Ahsoke. "You were saying something?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Hide and seek.**

 **Chapter II.**

 **Planet Danith. Forces of the GAR**.

Naruto looked at the burning remains of the Counsular-class cruiser. He hated to lose those, who served under his command and he also hated to burry those, who were fighting side by side with him. He liked wars, he liked battles, like all sith did before him, but the culture that started to mold his believes, also cherished companionship.

Actually, in some twisted way, he was an antipode to himself. Sounded crazy… but when was the moment, when his life was sane? When he was born, demon was sealed inside of him, when he was raised, most called him a monster and the only one who cared, was the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord.

He will not start about the other aspects of his life…

But anyway… the situation with CIS forces here, on Danith were becoming dire and very quickly. Forces of Republic Navy were forced to retreat from the system, leaving the forces on the planet alone against the forces of CIS.

Under his and Hinata's command forces of Republic managed to create the fortress on the surface of the planet and for the second week, they were holding their own against the droid army.

"Commander!" one of the clone sergeants ripped him from his thoughts. "Our fleet had entered the system!"

"Well, that will explain, why there were no kind of attacks today and we still haven't seen any kind of enemy's fighters."

"Commander of the fleet had contacted us. She had told that after the loss of three Munificent-class frigates, forces of CIS panicked and retreated."

"Hmm." clawed gauntlet scratched the surface of the armored respirator mask. "She?"

"Commander Diatre, is from the long-lined dynasty that served in the Republic Navy for ages." answered him clone trooper. "She is rather successful commander… even if a bit young."

"And you know this… exactly how?" asked him Naruto.

"I had asked my brothers who serve in fleet about our bosses and colleagues in Navy." Answered him clone.

Naruto shook his head. "Well… lead the way. I hope that Hinata had already greeted our savior."

 **Orbit of Danith. Bridge of Acclamator-class assault ship "Striker"**.

Commander Diatre looked at the planet that was controlled by the CIS forces. From the side it looked like she didn't care what happened around her, but the members of her crew knew, how fast she reacted to the dangers to her ship.

She silently sighed. Current situation was really dire. She had received her small squadron and it still wasn't completely packed, instead of twelve ships she had just six. At least, unlike most of her family, she was given a chance to actually lead real battleships into real battle against the enemies of Republic.

Her family knew that the time shall come, when the Republic will need its protectors, and it will need them in the best state possible.

And now after eight centuries of peace… the war had finally returned to their borders. War that threatened to consume all known galaxy, the war that has been waited for… yet the Republic was totally unprepared for it. Were it naught for the Jedi, who in secret created the Clone Army and Navy, the war would have ended back then, during the battle on Geonosis.

It was e remarkable feat, to secretly create an army, but Diatre still questioned herself how it was possible? Jedi were known for their denouncement of material means. And the creation of such an army was really… costly, moreover, the Jedi had managed to do it in complete secret from anyone.

The fact that the Republic once again had an army, was blackened only by one decision: the Jedi were positioned as commanders of said army. After this news a lot of members of Judicial Forces cursed under their breath.

To make former diplomats and peacekeepers new generals in the reformed Army! It was no surprise that they had died in so many numbers. Just in two weeks since the start of war, had died sixteen Jedi, and those were confirmed deaths.

Sixteen Jedi in fourteen days. Numbers spoke for themselves, Jedi weren't prepared to lead the Republic Army. And now she was forced to rescue another one from the sea of _poodoo_ , he or she was in. She raised her hand, giving her crewmember command to connect her to the general on the planet's surface.

Before her appeared a young woman, dressed in the battle gear, with lightsabers attached to her belt.

"Greetings, commander Diatre. I'm commander Hinata Hyuuga, of the Republic Army, thank you for the well-timed assistance." Said she. "Last siege on our base was really problematic to handle."

"And if you will be kind enough, we also will be glad to hear about the fate of our ship and its crew." Another image appeared near the image of the Jedi General. It was tall man, dressed in the armor and covered by cloak with hood.

"Your ship managed to retreat to our positions." Answered him Diatre. "I hope you had secure places where I can land my forces?"

"Of course, the coordinates were sent to your computers by my adjutants. Now, if you excuse me, ladies, I must order my group around."

At this moment Malgus had cut off the projection.

"Strange warrior you have among your ranks." Said commander Diatre, turning her gaze to Jedi General. She smiled in return.

"At least he is in his rightful place."

 **Surface of Danith. Forces of the GAR**.

Malgus cut off the transmission and looked around. Droids, droids, some bodies of the clone troopers, more droids, left war machines and a lot of destroyed tech. He sighed. There will be a lot of work in future.

"Commander Malgus!" he turned in the direction of the voice, seeing one of the clone sergeants. "Commander Tano is here, under the orders of general Hinata. She says that she was sent to help."

Naruto nearly felt her, when behind his back Ahsoka Tano silently jumped from her speeder.

"Commander Tano." Greeted her Naruto.

"Commander Malgus…" smiled she. "I was…"

"Sent here to help me, yes." Answered her Sith in disguise. "Right now I require your help with the most ancient and noble tradition of piracy…" seeing her big surprised eyes he elaborated. "Looting of course. I highly doubt that our dear Republic will send us new war machines and soldiers."

 **Coruscant. Jedi Temple**.

"I understand your position, Rachi. But please, also hear _me_ , we don't have any spare Jedi Knights right now, especially after nearly two thousand of our brothers and sisters had left us." These words came from the mouth of Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who spoke with beautiful, female, purple-skinned twi'lek with markings on her lekku.

"Master Ti, I'm just an archeologist. What kind of use will come from me on battlefield?" asked the other Jedi.

"Rachi…" sighed Master Ti. "I'm trying to organize some sort of strike group. We have elite warriors, but all of them aren't Force-sensitive. They lack the talents and training of the Jedi. But if we will manage to create a special force that consisted of the Jedi… It will greatly aid us in war against the Confederacy. Group will help nullify the weaknesses of each member and amplify the strong sides."

" _If everything goes according to the plan."_ Grimly thought Shaak Ti.

"Well… I suppose that you are right. I will try, Master Ti." Answered Rachi.

"Do or not do, young one." Answered her togruta. "Don't try."

 **Serenno. Castle of Count Dooku**.

Cloaked figure knelt before the supreme ruler of the planet, Darth Tyrannus, also and more widely known, as Count Dooku.

"Ventress. I'm once again in need of your skills, my apprentice." Finally said Dooku.

Dathomirian witch behind him bowed even lower. "Your will is my action, my master." Ventress hoped that her new master will once again give her a task to destroy another Jedi scum. Ventress harbored a lot of ill feeling to so-called 'great protectors of the Republic', and the fact that she was a Sith, wasn't the reason of her hatred.

When she was young, enslaved on Ratattak, she was saved by the Jedi Master Narec, who took her as his apprentice, against the decision of the Jedi Council. Despite Narec reports, Council had forbid him to… bring peace to Ratattak with more radical means, and ordered him to return.

He ignored their orders and stayed to fight. Now, due to the lucky shot of the hired killer, the only reminder of her kind Master was a tattoo that he made on her skin. He told her that it meant 'traveler', fitting for someone, who hadn't seen her world since she was born.

Her first lightsaber, alongside with lightsaber of Narec was cut in two by her new Master, count Dooku, in return she received a pair of new, red lightsabers, with slightly crooked hilts. Sometimes to reassure herself in something she always touched them.

Count's voice returned her from her thoughts and memories into the real world.

"You are going to Tapani sector." Said he. "Looks like my rivals for the position of CIS leader did something that may change the course of the whole war. We must make sure that it will not trifle with our plans of Republic's destruction. If it is possible neutralize the threat. If not – simply return to me."

Ventress nodded, before excusing herself and leaving her master.

Count Dooku, didn't move from his place as he continued thinking about the current situation and strategies that he will need to change… It was no time to rest… yet.

 **Surface of Danith. Forces of the GAR**.

Malgus slowly walked in the direction of the HQ, when he saw Hinata, Tayla and some unknown redhead in form of the Republic Navy with signs of commander. It was a surprise for him to see, that all three of them were laughing about something.

"They are already in synch…" thought Naruto, as feeling of coming doom slowly lurked into his heart. Looks like instead of meditation and thinking about his plans, he will be forced to take care of these three mischievous women… Well, who cares! Both options were okay in his mind.

As he reached them, all three women looked at the walking J-1 units with silent question.

"Commander…" asked Diatre as he reached them. 'Why do you even need these walking mountains of junk metal?"

"Well…" started Naruto, as he saw that even Hinata and Tayla were looking at him with question. "If I had them on needed positions, I would have easily dealt with all your ships there…" he pointed into the sky. "Right from here." And his finger pointed at the place he stood on.

"They have such power?" raised her eyebrows Diatre.

"We are lucky that CIS use them as artillery to support their ground forces. If they had started to use them against our ships…"

"You are well informed about the enemy's technologies." Said Diatre.

"I was consulted by Lady Hinata. Her battle experience is invaluable." At this moment Tayla Rin noticed that Hinata's cheeks became slightly redder, it was so insignificant that human wouldn't have noticed… but she was twi'lel and she just turned away from her, with knowing smile.

"My Master was present, during the operation on Geonosis." Eyes of Ahsoka, who silently, as always appeared near them, gleamed with admiration, directed on her mentor. "She is just so awesome."

"Really?" raised her eyebrow commander Diatre. "I haven't heard about this. Maybe will sate my curiosity and tell us this… without a doubt, interesting tale."

Hinata sighed. "Looks like I don't have a choice… but first, let's have our dinner. I'm so hungry that I would have eaten even a full-grown rancor."

 **Border of Tapani sector. Several days later**.

Ventress had arrived to the borders of Tapani sector several days later her talk with count Dooku happened. Using one of the experimental fighters with stealth system, she had reached the fortified zones, filled with sensors and heavily guarded by different kinds of droids.

She slowly unpacked her equipment that she usually used on such kind of missions and started the usual routine: preparing some reports, checking her explosives and of course, preparing her lightsabers.

Ventress had spent several days preparing for her infiltration. Usually she was more of a "get in, slay everyone, and take the information' type of an agent, but before she managed to execute her usual way of dealing with any kind of problem, she heard that soon, one of the nobles from Tapani sector will visit this area, without a doubt he will be the one, who was covering CIS forces, located so close to the borders of his native sector.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Ventress had spent several days before his arrival, to get into the fortified facility as silently as possible. When the time came, Ventress penetrated fortress, hiding in dark places and shadows.

Deciding to use the air-shaft, for easier and safer passage, Ventress hit the jackpot, her target, neimodian, by the name Talpo Benrai was talking with the Tapani noble. How she understood, that he was a Tapani noble? All of them had one really noticeable trait.

Lightfoil.

As count Dooku once told her, one of the Sith sects, that operated in the Tapani sector and penetrated their society, created these weapons to fight against the Jedi and sometime after the fall of their noble houses, other nobles had found them.

Since the ones, who had found them were nothing but spoiled children of the nobles, they had found nothing more interesting than form some sort of a band. They spread chaos and anarchy and dueled on their foils.

Common folk started to call them 'saber rakes' and the name stuck. Eventually, the Jedi butt in and confiscated the lightfoils, but technological base of the sector let nobles create their own variant of ligtfoil, which was more suitable to be handled by the non-Force-sensitive people.

Since then, lightfoil became a symbol of the nobility in Tapani sector, moreover, it was in a way a sport and a method to deal with the noble matters that cannot be let out of the Houses. Because of this, a lot of nobles had prosthetic limbs and the manufacturing of such implants was a profitable business in that sector.

So when Ventress saw a man, to whose belt was attached the golden hilt of lightfoil she instantly understood which one of the men was noble from the Tapani sector. However, she had never expected to see Elbrust Duma, the head of one of the most influential Noble Houses in Tapani sector, fierce supporter of the Republic and vice-president of Tapani Dueling Club.

Getting hold of herself, Ventress decided to hear, whet the two man were talking about.

"This very profitable deal, my friend. Wait a bit longer and all your efforts will be rewarded." Unlike most of his people, Banrai had absolutely no accent and it was the only positive trait in him, from the view of Ventress. She nearly smelt his desire to have more credits than he already had, and he was among the richest neimodians in the known Galaxy.

His opponent was very much different. Elbrust Duma was a warrior, even when he walked from one side of the cabinet to the other, it could have been easily seen in how he walked. Firm yet easy steps of blademaster. Even count Dooku respected the swordsmanship skills of that man.

But it still didn't explain, why the Republic supporter was here, among the CIS forces.

"This… deal is taking the heavy toll on the resources of my Noble House. I want you to show me results. Something to prove that you are not another trader, who is sucking my bank account dry." Gritted his teeth Elbrust.

"Hmm…" neimodian placed his hands into a lock between his face. "Well, why not? I have to show it to someone."

Banrai slowly rose from his seat and making his trade partner a sign to follow him went in only him known direction.

Ventress had found herself in really bad position, they went in direction, where air-shaft didn't lead. Witch activated her lightsaber.

Sometime later Banrai and Elbrust stood before the glowing net of strange energy.

"What is this?" asked Elbrust.

"This, my friend, are famous Infinite Gates of Kwa civilization." Answered him neimodian.

"The same, who became one of the first space-faring species?" asked him noble.

"The very same. We had spent countless years, searching for this one particular gate." Said greedy banker, looking at the gates under them.

"What's so special about this one?" asked him Elbrust.

"Many years ago, when rakatha started their war against the entire galaxy, Kwa had finished their greatest creation. These Gate connects two Galaxies my friend. And they are actually controlled from technological base, even if they are using the energy of the Force." Said Banrai.

"How is that possible?" asked Elbrust.

"Who cares?" waved his hand Banrai. "Behind them lies the Galaxy rich with untouched resources, Galaxy where races are still dependent on the kinetic weapons, Galaxy where exists biotics, feeble mockery of the Force-users. Galaxy that is far behind us in terms of technological wonders. They even stopped the creation of AI, fearing their rebellion."

"And what shall we do with this?" asked Banrai.

"I will share this with count Dooku… tomorrow." Said Banrai. "I hope that I have your support with Tapani nobles? We will need their support to keep our base here safe."

Elbrust looked at the stretched hand of neimodian and shook it. "I fear that this is an alliance with devil. After all, Sith and their servants are known for their double crossing, but I have no other option. No… rather whole Tapani sector don't have one… I will follow you. And I will help during the diplomatic mission with other houses."

Several minutes later in isolated location Ventress knelt before the hologram of her master.

"Master, I have news for you…"

 **Several days later. Coruscant**.

Sheev Palpartine. High Chancellor of Republic.

Darth Sidius. Dark Lord of the Sith.

Not many knew that those two were, in fact, the one and the same. Right now, one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy was slowly realizing the depth of the pile of _poodoo,_ where the entire Galaxy was thrown, by the greed of one Neimodian.

On the gathering of CIS key members, before Dooku managed to do something, he told them about the Infinite Gates, about the possibilities that opened the Gates. Dooku was actually forces to check the Gates and open them big enough for the CIS Fleet to enter new Galaxy.

Right now they had already built a base in the area of space that was called by the locals 'Terminus Systems'. New areas with still untouched resources meant a lot of profit for leaders of CIS and profit meant credits that they loved so much.

Right now Confederacy was on defensive, with whole new Galaxy to conquer, they had to be cautious, even the simplest mistake may cause them the loss of everything. So, while Navy, under watchful eyes of count Dooku, under command of new tactical droids made surgical strikes on Republic bases and escaped before enemy's Navy managed to launch a counterattack, pirates hired by CIS, attacked the Republic trade routes.

According to count's orders Durge and Venttress hunted down the Jedi commanders, slowing down the progress of Republic Army.

Meanwhile all those in the Senate, who were disappointed in the politics of current Chancellor tried to rally other members of the Senate, who still haven't decided on whose side they are. Since he managed to overpower their right to vote for a new chancellor, due to the war situation they were in, the situation on the frontlines was good for his political opponents.

Without a doubt they are planning his demise, like he planned Valorum's… but they still haven't a candidate, who will be able to take his seat… And he will make sure that there will be no one, who could.

 **With Naruto. Acclamator-class assault ship 'Ravager'.**

Naruto prepared his black armor for the official visit. He, alongside Hinata, Ahsoka and Tayla, was invited to the unofficial Head Quarters of the Twelfth Sectoral Army, which situated at the planet Lantilles.

Once it was just another colony on the border of Outer and Inner Rim, but wise actions of the last leaders and of course their own militia helped in securing of planet's position. Unlike Naboo's 'carpet army' or mercenary mandalorian clans, army of Lantilles had a certain goal before them. They knew why they fought and why they died, there was no place for hypocritical ideals between these people.

Unlike those 'protectors of democracy', who had never breathed the air on the battlefield, these people died for their homes and relatives, in raids on pirate hideouts and secret slavery auctions, protecting peaceful days of those, who trusted them with their well-being.

Such people deserved Naruto's respect, in current times, when people screamed about democracy, but did nothing to protect it… he felt himself really alien. There were countless people, who screamed about equality and rights, but did nothing to protect them.

Most hardships of war, fell on the shoulders of clones. It was the greatest hypocrisy that Naruto had ever seen, even greater than creation of the Jinchuricki, back on his own world. Clones had absolutely no rights, they were sold for credits and created simply for war and knew nothing else, but constant battlefield.

Maybe because of this ugly truth, they never thought about the end of the war. Their battle brotherhood will continue to fight and do what is needed, but even the simplest necessities, such as war machines and weapons… well, many of the Senators were against such… undemocratically spent money.

Instead of spending credits on the needs of the army in war time, they prefer to send the humanitarian aid to the planets in blockade. Knowing full well that at least ninety percent of these aids will never reach the surface of the planet.

If they will reach them at all.

Loud sound of the siren ripped Naruto from his thoughts and he, taking his weapons, run to the captain bridge.

Moments before this, Hinata was preparing in her own room. Last months were hectic, at first operation on Geonosis, then taking the padawan, after this meeting with commander Malgus, who seemed so… familiar, then countless attacks on their base after they had taken the fuel factory from the forces of CIS, burying the fallen and healing the wounded… And final return to the Head Quarters of the sectoral army.

During the flight in hyperspace, Hinata decided to meditate to ease her mind. In such moments she always used one thing that she acquired during her childhood. Slowly she walked to the closet, where she kept her personal belongings and opened it.

Even lower, she got the long res scarf out of it. Many years ago, she promised her first friend that she will fix it for him. And she did just that. Unfortunately, she had finished her work, when she was already in Temple, and later she didn't have enough right to receive the access to the databanks where the knowledge about different Jedi expeditions and reports were kept.

However, when she finally received her access, she had found out that location of her homeworld alongside the report about it founding were deleted from the databanks, as Master Ti explained to her, it was to keep the warring species of Nin'Qwei, where they were.

Hinata was forced to agree with her, but really big part of her screamed in pain, thinking, that she had, through the actions of others, but still, left her best friend in the village, filled with ungrateful bastards, who wished for his death.

Still she continued to carry her burden of being Jedi, protecting the weak and fighting for democracy and trying to reassure herself that she also protected her friend, through her work. But deep inside she knew that Konoha's shinobi may have already killed him, or finally broken him, turning him into obedient slave to their will.

But she still continued to fight, because it was the only thing that she could do.

Suddenly a vision pierced her mind. Two squadrons, one with the emblems of Republic and the other with emblems of CIS, fought near the unknown planet, she saw, how CIS ships prepared to retreat and managed to successfully evade the attacks of the Republic Fleet and prepared to jump, before their shields will finally give up under enemy's fire.

At this moment Hinata saw, how another ship with Republic markings get out of hyperspace.

With surprise she recognized her ship.

 **Orbit of Lantilles. Republic Fleet**.

Commander Diatre gritted her teeth in anger. CIS Navy had once again managed to successfully raid their positions. Using their number and energy shields, they had successfully used the 'hit and run' tactics, during the last months.

They destroyed facilities and shipyards and when Republic fleet regrouped to attack them, they retreated, using their powerful deflector shields and she was forced to look, how another enemy's squadron managed to escape justice in plasma fire.

Moreover, it was one thing if she was only with her crew, crewmates knew better, than talk behind their captain's back. But right now, several reefers from the Academy on Coruscant. In them she wasn't so sure. Especially in that female zeltron…

Suddenly one of the operators screamed, returning her from her thoughts.

"Another ship is coming from the hyperspace!"

With slight surprise, Diatre looked, how one of the Republic ships appeared from the hyperspace near the CIS's retreating ships.

"Too late…" thought she. "They will need time to react and prepare… CIS forces will managed to flee…"

Lime of her thoughts was cut, when Republic ship opened fire upon CIS squadron, effectively neutralizing their shields.

Diatre saw the moment and ordered her crew to launch attack.

"Open fire!" screamed she. "Don't lose the opportunity that we were given!" And her ships managed to cause enough damage to destroy three ships and damage the engines of the fourth. With damaged engine it was highly unlikely that they will manage to get out from the hyperspace, where they needed. There was a high chance of ending in star or somewhere else, like black hole.

"Ma'am incoming transmission from the Republic vessel." Said one of her men.

"Connect us." Said she.

When before her appeared familiar images of grim man covered by his black cloak head to toe and a beautiful woman, who was his opposition in every sense of this word, commander Diatre finally managed to sigh in relaxation.

"Well, commander, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. By the way, was that a private party, or we could butt in?" asked her this… this… unimaginable man.

"Yes commander Malgus. You are right in time… as always by the way." Said Diatre. "But how did you manage to attack them in their most vulnerable moment, better yet, how did you know that there were CIS's ships in location of your hyperspace exit?"

Hinata smiled. "Some Jedi tricks and Battle Meditation. Also precognition." Answered she.

"Not that I understood anything… but it sounds cool." Said Diatre.

"Think about it as one of the Jedi's many talents." Continued to smile Hinata.

At this moment Diatre did agree with her padawan. Hinata was awesome.

 **Serenno. Count Dooku's palace**.

Many years ago, when Dooku was still a Jedi, he met a child with unimaginable and untapped potential. He was even considering of making her his apprentice, but Master Ti managed to take her first. In hopes of finding another apprentice, if none of his acolytes will not be able to achieve their purpose, he decided to look through the reports of expediation, that brought that child, Hyuuga Hinata, to the Temple.

To his surprise, Hinata wasn't human. Her species, though human-like, were called Nin'Qwei, and unlike humans all had some Force-sensitivity. According to their ancient legends, that were found in the ancient ruins of the different temples, Nin'Qwei were descendants of the two sons of All-Mother and mortal king, whose father was some strange inhuman, red-skinned individual. Or students of these two sons.

Jedi presumed that Nin'Qwei were in fact descendants of the Pureblooded Sith, who fled Korriban or Dromund Kaas, during one of its sieges. It was hard to say with their archeological findings in such a bad shape.

Nin'Qwei relished in their conflicts, but leaving Force-sensitive species to the fate of constant warfare was found… unwise by the Jedi. They decided to take one child and teach him or her in the Jedi arts.

Thus young Hinata was sent to the Jedi Temple.

But according to the report there still were countless others on the planet. Count Dooku desperately needed new Dark Acolytes.

And through Nin'Qwei, he will have them.

 **General Grievous. First Expeditionary Fleet of CIS**.

Cyborg looked at the countless stars of this new galaxy and felt nothing but hatred. He hated Dooku, who had sent him here, he hated stupid neimodians, who opened the fuckibg Gates, he hated the Jedi because of whom the Huk War was lost and he hated those who caused his current condition. Oh… he always believed that explosion wasn't natural.

Moreover, he was sent away from the frontlines, while Durge and Ventress killed the Jedi.

It infuriated him to no end!

His enemies who crippled him escaped his rightful vengeance… But he will find a way to unleash his rage. Of course, he loved it, when he crushed armadas of Republic Fleet and slayed Jedi-generals in battle.

But to conquer an entire galaxy was really remarkable feat and he was tasked with it, moreover he was short on time. Ventress and Durge were professionals and if the rumors were true, then count Dooku had an entire group of dark acolytes at his command, moreover old count may decide to dirty his hands himself and something like this was really problematic for Grievous.

He feared that all Jedi will be slain before he will return.

Fortunately, in this galaxy very few major powers existed. It made his work even less problematic. Right now there were five major players in this part of space. Such small number was due to fact that only several percent of their galaxy was researched and catalogued.

Main players of this Galaxy were united in one Council, that was situated on the ancient battle station, that was called Citadel. It consisted of four major players.

Grievous had to deal with five major races that he marked as his targets, but only four as was stated previously were part of the Council. The first one were the most ancient. Asari Republics. Asari were monogender race of blue-skinned humanoids. They were natural 'biotics', but since he had yet to see them in battle Grievous was rather unimpressed by these powers.

All that he managed to find about these strange powers, is that they were caused by eezo, special element found in this galaxy, that let the races that inhabited it, reach FTL speeds, for this they used ancient, massive artifacts, called Mass Relays.

However, he will have a lot of time to reveal the secrets of this galaxy, but before he will need to conquer it.

Anyway, due to long life span, asari commandos were considered the best fighters in the galaxy known to these primitives. What a foolishness… Due to asari's way of living their commandos weren't actually so great in numbers. Unlike strippers. Oh… he will sure that this race will become great rivals for the blue-skinned female twi'leks on slave markets in Hutt Space.

Next notable race was turians, a race that evolved from avian creatures. Obedient soldiers and fierce fighters, has more client races than anyone. He will enjoy crushing them. There nothing more to say.

Slarians notable for the shortest lifespan and quick thinking. Greatest scientists of this galaxy nearly always were salarians. Also were famous for their STG, secret reckon division, that dealt with the enemies of their government as silently as possible. These amphibians associated in Grievous mind with gungans, but at least they were brave enough to fight.

He will make this galaxy a service, clearing it from such a waste of space.

Next was the last race, that just recently joined the Council. Humans of the System Alliance. Due to the sacrifice of their fleet, during the battle for Citadel, they were given the Council set, humans were the youngest race that reached the spaceflight and the youngest race that received the seat in the Council.

Many rumors circulated around the First human Spectre, a woman named Jane Shepard. Some said that it was due to her actions that Humanity managed to rise so high.

But as Grievous managed to uncover, Humanity wasn't so good to its hero. Spectre of the Citadel was under the house arrest on Earth. The only ones, who supported her were her mother, captain Hannah Shepard and her fiancé, asari Liara T'Soni.

Members of her crew either returned to their duties or had returned to their homes. Some, like Ashley Williams even supported the decision of the high command. They received a rise-up after their speeches during the mockery of a court that Human government gave Shepard, blaming her for destruction of their one of their fleets.

Shepard was saved by admiralty, but feelings of animosity remained.

Existence of such individual forced Grievous to look more into persons, who bore the Spectre title. What he had found greatly reminded him about some group of secret assassin that some rulers of the different planets had back in his home Galaxy.

Right now he managed to find out the existence of only several Spectres aside Shepard, they were all notorious and only due to their actions he managed to find them out.

Nihlus Kryik, a turian Spectre, who decided was Shepard ready to join the Spectres or not. Currently he is wounded and received healing in the same medical facility, where is healed mother of Liara T'Soni, matriarch Benezia.

Jondum Bau, a salarian Spectre, who is currently hunting down Kasumio Goto, a notorious thief.

Tela Vasir, an asari Spectre. With her, Grievous will have absolutely no problems… He looked at the tortured yagh. Yep there definitely will not be any kind of problems. Not with amount of information that he now had.

The last target was Batarian Hegemony. Dealing with them was the first thing that he wanted to do. Moreover, they were on his way from the Terminus Systems.

"General Grievous." One of the new tactical droids decided to interrupt his line of thoughts.

"What is it?" asked he, clearly prepared to slice the droid to ribbons if it was something insignificant.

"Station Omega is captured, as per your orders, general. Local Queen was sent to the torture chambers, where she questioned for information." Reported the droid.

"Good, we will need her alive… for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Hide and seek.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Nin'Qwei. Village hidden in the leaves**.

Minato was known as one of the most feared men of this entire world. Back during the Third Shinobi War, he decimated armies all alone. Yet he was called a noble man. But now, he was a shadow of his former self. He did unspeakable things. And not only as shinobi leader, whom he became after the death of Sarutobi, but also as husband… and father.

Absence of Naruto had much greater impact than he thought. His wife Kushina was in coma… for a second time. They went to remains of Uzu, the replenish their strength and heal their wounds after release of the Kyuubi. It took a lot of time and effort to get Kushina out of her coma, but when they returned they had found that Naruto wasn't in the village.

Thus, Kushina succumbed to her coma once again.

In despair Minato decided to use every possible means that were in his disposal… and using the genetic sample of his son, he created a clone and transferred the Yami part of Kyuubi into him. He created a replacement for his own son, at least in the eyes of his nearly crazy wife, who he lied to, about the fact that something happened to Naruto.

As far as Kushina was concerned, her son, suffered from amnesia, after he receive a trauma, that he received on a mission. He received a hit to his head and after that, a lot of his memories were blurry. That was how Minato and Jiraya explained everything to her.

But this action left them with countless clones of Naruto. Clones of different ages, from children to all-grown healthy men.

Not many knew that many years ago, Minato was found by one man, who recognized his potential in the Force during his brief visit, to far way world of Nin'Qwei. His name was Syfo-Dyas. Master taught Minato many things about the mystical power called 'The Force' and Minato quickly learnt, how to use it, but fearing that such power may fell into wrong hands, Jedi had forbidden his student of taking any apprentices.

Also, fearing that someone may decide to use people of Nin'Qwei as way to boost their army, or simple mercenaries to deal with political enemies and rivals, he deleted all logs from his computer and told about this case only to his closest friend.

Count Dooku.

Unfortunately, Dooku didn't managed to

And now, years later, only after he managed to get his hands on the reports of the group, that brought Hinata to the Temple. He was finally ready to get what he wished for. Army of Force-sensitive. Not large, but big enough to challenge the Jedi. Even with all their power in the Force, and all their knowledge, the Jedi had spent countless years in peace, while Nin'Qwei, like all descendants of the Sith, were in constant conflict.

And know, all five Kages sat in front of the man, who led the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. So… you give us wealth, other means of power, technologies and all that we need to do is fight for your cause? Well nothing new. I'm in." said old Oonoki.

Seeing that even the most conservative of them is supporting this agenda, other had quickly agreed and only one of them knew that Count Dooku clouded mind of the old fool. After the meeting, Dooku wished to speak with apprentice of his old friend.

Under disguise of carrying and old friend, he had fed Minato a fairy tale about Syfo-Dias' death because of the Jedi incompetence. He also gave him lightsaber of the late Jedi and Minato vowed to have revenge on them.

Slowly shaken by Dooku's powers and all his dark deeds, reasonable part of his mind drowned deeper and deeper in the sea of despair. In his eyes Republic and the Jedi order were to blame in everything, death of his Master, Syfo-Dias, disappearance of his son, Naruto and finally everything that he was forced to do to fix this mess.

Yes… these Jedi… these bastards, they were to blame.

Minato activated the blue blade of his Master. But he didn't worry. He will repay them… in hundredfold!

 **Milky Way Galaxy. First Expeditionary Fleet of CIS**. **With General Grievous**.

Grievous, without his cloak resembling some sort of a giant, predatory bird, walked through the silent streets of Omega. He liked the current situation. Right now, all those, who weren't dead, were working on the slowly growing shipyards, while he took his new pet on a walk, of course, nobody, could see, how, former Queen of Omega, dressed in nothing but gloves and shoes that resembled dog's paws and nothing else, with collar attached to her neck, was walked around Omega by General Grievous, but the fact that he humiliated someone so powerful wasn't something that he enjoyed to do.

One of the CIS personnel, an umbaran, used his natural mental sway to find out what she disdained the most. Turns out that after looking over some of the human porn, Queen of Omega received a healthy dose of hatred to crossdressers and those, who liked to dress others as animals and make them act as one.

Some part of her feared that it will become a new trend among the young asari and some of her sex partners may ask her to do something like this.

Because among her sex partners there were those, who were too dangerous to say no to.

Moreover, asari's abilities to 'map' the genes of chosen 'fathers' were the only way for Grievous to have some sort of a legacy left in a world. Moreover, Aria was proud and powerful woman, what he preferred in a mate. However, his mind, already twisted by Dooku and surgeries he passed through forced him to break her and then reshape her in needed image.

Thus all these strange things that Aria so hated started.

However, no matter what, former Queen didn't break, but everything shall change today. He had found her weak spot. With it, he will not need any cheap tactics, he will just face her before facts and dictate his terms.

"Looks like… _cough, cough…_ you are finally humiliated to satisfactory level… _cough, cough…_ at least I can see that you will talk and not spit on my form… _cough, cough…_ before I will give you a choice." said General Grievous.

"There is nothing we can talk about… _mech_." Answered the humiliated former Queen and braced herself for Grievous' outburst.

But unlike she though, the hit never came, instead something heavy fell near her naked form. In front of her laid unconscious form of her daughter, Liselle. When she turned her gaze to Grievous, she understood only one thing: he knew. He knew everything. It took him some time to dig everything out, but here she was. Helpless, because of her mother's inability to be prepared for everything, or the lack of cooperation from her side she didn't care.

The fact was a fact. Grievous had all cards in his hands, and he was about to take what he wanted.

"What do you want?" asked Aria.

"What I want… is a legacy." Answered General Grievous. "Ability that your race poses let you 'map' the genetic sample of your partner, to 'imprint' it on your progeny, thus starting the process of new life creation. Being a cyborg, I still have plenty of genetic material and you, Aria, if of course you wish to see your daughter alive… will give me a legacy to call my own."

Slowly, the purple asari stood and walked to the imposing form of CIS general.

"Then embrace the eternity, my General." Never before Aria wished to be born as Ardat-Yakshi. Never… before this dreadful moment.

 **Milky Way Galaxy. First Expeditionary Fleet of CIS**. **Several days later. With General Grievous**.

After several unsuccessful attempts, team of CIS scientists finally managed to use the Gate's energy to send transmissions to General Grievous. Strangely, the y cannot use that energy to improve the CIS logistics, as the scientist team concluded, another gates needed to be activated for such method to be used.

So the method and technology created by the group of scientists, were used strictly for the betterment of crusade.

Count Dooku looked at the hologram of his General and listened to his report.

"We have met some difficulties, during our land assaults, but the shields of local soldiers are effective only against kinetic weapons. Of course, we lose some droids, but for us it is much easier to make new droids or fix them, unlike our enemies, whose warriors will not be return to battle so easily… If they will manage to leave the battlefield alive… after everything that they faced." reported Grievous.

"Good. And how is situation in the space? How does locals' navy fare against ours?" asked Sith.

"First of all, we still haven't been in real conflict. Terminus Systems are divided. Their so-called 'fleets' are so miniscule by our standarts that I cannot even call them squadrons, moreover their size is rather… limited." Answered him Grievous.

"Limited?" Dooku raised his brow in surprise. "How the size of the ship can be limited?"

"As far as my engineers and local sources of information tell, it's due to the method that they use to travel among stars. They use ancient artifacts of the race called protheans. So-called Mass Relays. They need a special core and a lot of eezo, element that can be found in this Galaxy. Using these Relays, they reach FTL speed and travel between the stars." Answered him Grievous.

"Well… I still fail to see the difference between our methods. Hyperdrive is also a legacy of the ancient civilization and if we manage to recreate it, we still fail to explain, how it works and who had built it." Told Dooku.

"But unlike travel through hyperspace, travel through Relays have certain limitations… You see core and eezo are needed to create a field, that reduces the mass of the object to nearly non-existent, letting the object increase its speed. Thus they reach FTL speed, but there is a difficulty…"

"Let me guess, to increase the size of the field, you need to increase the size of the core… But the larger the core is, the more place it takes, decreasing the so needed space that is needed for generators and weapons moreover, it also needs the place for a crew…" Sith was right and general let himself to close his eyes.

"Also… they do not have energy-based weapons, except their GUARDIAN lasers. Moreover, their kinetic shields can be easily pierced by our energy weapons, as I told before. We still haven't tested, how our durasteel will fare against local weapons, but we have high hopes. Moreover, since they do not have energy based shields, our ion cannons are very effective against the ships of this galaxy, moreover, our means of transportation, give us an upper hand over our enemy. Soon all who live in this galaxy will either serve the Confederacy, or die, cursing the day, when they decided to resist our will." For several minutes Grievous was silent.

"Right now, I had received the reinforcements, and soon Terminus Systems will be under control of Confederacy. Also in the future, we expect the first great confrontation against us will be Batharian Hegemony, they will think that they are once again attack by the System Alliance and while they will bitch about it and secret spies in the Hegemony will report to their Council benefactors, thus increasing the pressure on Alliance, while we will destroy and enslave that race of slavers, forcing them to work on our droid factories, a fitting place for those, who lived, enslaving others." Said General Grievous rising his fist in the air.

 **Lantilles. Headquarters of the sectoral army.**

Naruto made a deep breath. He sensed the darkness that was rising in the galaxy and his natural instincts, that he inherited with his Sith blood called to action. But right now, he was on the rout and sudden massacre will not be understood, so continued to observe, how Tayla and Ahsoka laughed with two female officers, from the new bunch of cadets, who were sent from Coruscant.

Even if in large room, filled with different people, were too noisy, using the Force, he easily separated different sounds from each other, thus knowing about everything that everyone talked about.

"Ah… here he is… the man you talked so much about… Maybe you will introduce us, Lady Hinata?" asked Moff Tenbron, governor of the twelfth sector and also commander of the army, while Hinata stood near him. Just as Moff, she held a glass of wine in her hand.

"Yes… Moff Tenbron, this is commander Veradun Malgus, he is responsible for reckon, espionage and counter-espionage." Said Hinata.

"Well… I highly doubt that…"

"Moff Tenborn. 55 years old. Born on Lantiless. Finished the Academy on the Coruscant. Still not married, but has a lover named Alicia…"

"Please! Please!" Moff Tenborn, pale as paper, raised his hands. "Not so loud. I believe you. Anyway…" he turned to Hinata, trying to change the topic of their talk. "Where is your padawan, Lady Hinata? I heard that it is little lovely togruta girl?"

"She is with your cadets and my lieutenant, Moff Tenborn." Once again answered Naruto. "In the right corner of the hall. By the way… what's about new officers and reinforcements that we were promised?"

"There is a bit of a problem…" intendant, who stood near the Moff, scratched his head. "There is no reinforcements…"

"What do you mean no reinforcements?" unholy, red fire, that blazed under the darkness of Naruto hood, promised pain and untold suffering to a fool, who dared to invoke his wrath, in our case, a little, poor intendant. Fact that Naruto greatly despised 'army hamsters', also must be counted.

"It's not my fault! I swear!" instantly cracked intendant seeing that his colleagues were staring in other direction… namely on Hinata's impressive bust… Nuruto's veins instantly became darker and visible under his skin… but they will suffer later… Naruto will see to it personally, this 'hamster', who by some miracle gave commanders both resources, war machines and soldiers was first in the line. "Only eleven regiments of clones were sent to us and eight were taken to enforce the defenses of Lantilles and two of the three remaining ones are experimental…"

"Elaborate please." Said Naruto.

"Among those two one is for close combat and infiltration, the other one is was trained to storm the enemy's positions under suppressive fire, heavily armored and armed with personal energy and kinetic shields armed with electrostaffs and blades, so-called siege troopers. In other words, also close combat type, the only remaining regiment is normal one. Since none of the generals wanted to test the two regiments in battle, we feared that they will just stay here."

Naruto sighed. "Since they aren't appointed yet we will take them all, I will take those, who specialize in close combat and infiltration and the other regiment will increase the numbers of the Lady Hinata's Legion."

Several minutes later, after countless verbal battles for food, medical supplies, armor, weapons and war machines, Naruto finally managed to reach Hinata and the Moff.

"Never saw someone terrifying old Hackman so easily." Said Moff. "And one general once tried to impose him getting pet rancor with him."

"I killed rancors before." Said Naruto. "They are not as tough as you think."

"Alas, we must continue with the feast and tactical discussion." Said Moff. "We cannot lose our face before these young cadets, who arrived to us."

"By the way, what is heard about the war? We were too far from the main war theatre to know something of value." Asked Naruto.

"As far as I know, everything is silent, but it is silence before the storm, both sides prepare their forces for a first strike and during these times, Committee of Loyalists managed to press diplomatic missions to several planets. I heard that some of the Jedi Knights were ordered to protect the Senators. Those Jedi were usually taken from the sectoral armies in the sectors, where the planet was situated. So you can expect the guests."

Naruto raised his brow and even if his gesture remained unseen because of his hood, Moff still gave an explanation.

"Group of senators are going to Rygla. This planet is near the border of our sector and from the start of the conflict, it was neutral. The job of the senators is to see that it will remain like this. I don't hold my hopes high; this planet will not join Republic in our war against the Separatists. But I want it remain neutral, I have enough targets on my tactical map even without it."

"Let's change the topic." Said Hinata trying to ease the grim atmosphere. "We still need new officers…"

"And we have already found them." Answered her Naruto, pointing in direction of happily laughing little togruta and blue female twi'lek, in company of a red haired female human and purple haired zeltron woman. "If those two managed to find a common ground with our second-in-commands, then they will easily do the same with us."

 **Meanwhile, with four famales**.

Jathra Surik, placed a thread of her red hair behind her ear. She looked, how her best friend, Joanna Lerku, a female from Zeltron and also a potential fleet officer, what was really impossible to imagine, since her race preferred to use sex instead of guns to deal with their problems. Maybe they had finally understood that droids don't like, or rather can't have sex and are immune to the pheromones of the zeltrons.

Or, as Jathra personally thought was more possible, she was just different from her species… at least in mindset. She always told that it was time to change something. Thou what she wanted to change, her best friend didn't tell her.

She turned her head to look at the trio of girls, who with a FTL speed destroyed all kind of deserts in their range, counting the fact that Ahsoka could summon the dish nearly from the other end of the hall, their range was really wide.

Jethra with sorrow looked at the mountains of dempty dishes that grew with tremendous speed. She closed her eyes and lone tear fell from her eye. How… How those three can eat so much and remain as slim as they were? Damn their unnatural metabolism! Damn all these Force tricks! Not only they manage to foresee the enemy's attacks through it, but also do something as… as… this!

Jethra looked at the food with high amount of calories and sighed. Suddenly Ahsoka's comm-link beeped, instantly getting togruta's attention. Several minutes later she turned to her new friends and smiled.

"Looks like we will meet more often than we thought before. Master Hinata told me that you are now serving on her ship."

 **Several days later. 'Ravager'. Captain bridge.**

"End here I end our quick excursion. Just remember, my Master, Jedi General Hinata is the nicest person on this ship, and stay away from the commander Malgus. He may be a good man inside, but most time he is an epitome of a man, who is responsible for reckon, espionage and counter-espionage." Said Ahsoka. When she ended she noticed, how afraid the two women looked. They stood firm, looking at one point, somewhere behind her.

"Yes, you can also easily recognize him by his high height, black armor, cloak that covers it and red glowing eyes, that are the only thing that you can see under his deep hood… He is standing right behind me, aren't he?" asked Ahsoka.

As two females in front of her nodded, young togruta turned, smiling sheepishly, only to meet a, literally, flaming gaze of commander Malgus.

"Commander Malgus! Such a sudden, yet excellent meeting! I was just telling girls about you." Said Ahsoka with a wide smile.

For a minute, grim figure was silent.

"Girls…" two females behind Ahsoka stopped breathing. "General wishes to see you, to tell you about your new priorities and responsibilities." Seeing that Ahsoka tried to escape with them he continued. "And you, Ahsoka… I would ask to stay."

Togruta scratched her head and smiled, as she looked at tall dark figure of Malgus.

"So… everyone here is good, except commander Malgus? We will have a long talk young lady. Right about… now!" when the doors closed behind them, both girl started to pray for Commander's Tano safety.

Several minutes later, Ahsoka and Malgus had entered the captain bridge.

"Ah… Here you are, Malgus, I feared that you will be too… entertained by Ahsoka's punishment to get here in time." Said Hinata.

"Higher ups never get late, Hinata, they are always just in time." Answered her young Sith.

Giving him one of her brightest smiles, Hinata just clicked her fingers activating the tactical screen. "Since we have a pair of new members, I had decided that it will be better if we see them in action… and there is just the mission to test them!" said she enthusiastically.

"I hope we do not need to play bodyguards on some political meeting…" whispered Naruto.

"One of the neutral planets is rumored to become a new base of separatists. Before rumors shall become reality, Senate decided to send a group of diplomats to this planet, but they need guards and this mission was given to us." Continued Hinata.

"Me and my long tongue…" shook his head Naruto.

 **Milky Way Galaxy. First Expeditionary Fleet of CIS**. **Same time. With General Grievous**.

Cyborg looked at the burning planet with his cold, uncaring, golden eyes. Fires on the planet's surface were so large that they were easily seen even from the captain bridge of his ship. Aria and Liselle were sleeping in his personal quarters, where, according to his orders were created all needed accommodations for a mother, who was waiting a child.

Grievous had only one chance to leave an heir to his name and he will not blew it off, leaving even the tiniest detail to the chance. However, there was another part of his plan, which was very… problematic to deal with.

Asari. Or rather two asari, one of whom, he couldn't hurt and the other was his safeguard from her mother's counteractions against him. Since he himself placed him in position where violence was out of option, he decided to follow the advice, given to him, by the organic lieutenant, who was left on the base, in their galaxy, to guard the gates.

He placed asari in informational vacuum.

There were only droids, who fed them and cared about them and Grievous, who came to them from time to time. In other words, they will know something about surrounding world, only if they will be polite with general.

In information vacuum, they were forced to deal with, asari became more eager to speak with him. Grievous didn't need food anymore, but he still was loyal to old ceremonies and they talked during the brief moments when general visited them, while they had breakfast or dinner.

Aria's pregnancy progressed well and Grievous was in good mood.

But his anger still needed to be unleashed. That's why he was leading the siege of Khar'shan personally. Countless lines if droids stood behind him He raised his hand into the air and gave a signal to start a siege. Lines of droids went in the direction of the city, which was still protected by batarians. Capital city of their home world was a hard nut to crack.

Countless missiles hit the lines of the droid army. They tore them to shreds, but more and more were landed from the orbit by transport ships. Meanwhile, Grievous and the first lines of the army finally reached the walls of the city. His claws let him easily climb the wall. Metal beast landed among the defenders of the city.

His lightsaber beheaded the first batarian in the same instant as his metal claws touched the stone of the floor. Activation of the second lightsaber only intensified the death rate, impressive agility that was granted by cyborg's body, helped him evade the bullets, increasing the number of his killed enemies through friendly fire of batarian soldiers.

Very soon, the wall had fallen, and surrounded by his magnaguards, and followed by numerous droids, general invaded the city. Most of the artillery was on the walls and since there were enough droids to attack from all directions the entire capital was soon covered by the destroyed droids and killed batarians.

Several hours later Grievous looked, how survivors of his assault were moved out of the city in chains, with some hint of pride, he looked how countless columns of droids entered the destroyed city. Tactical and protocol droids will take care about the factories and facilities that they had captured, soon new droids will take place of the destroyed ones and his crusade will continue… all according to the plan.

 **Several days later. Lantilles. Space Shipyards.**

Naruto, alongside the beautiful part of his team, looked at the group of the senators that was moving in their way, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala… Committee of the Loyalists.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Those… ungrateful idiots, who thought that everything could be solved with diplomacy and army will decide nothing. Hypocrites, all of them! Especially Amidala, this blasted former queen and protector of the democracy! Her status of the senator doesn't stop her from helping her family from gaining valuable war contracts… counting the fact that part of her family's business, most of it actually, was arms dealing, Amidala was a hypocrite of the worst state.

Bad feeling didn't leave him, even when he made all possible preparations. He ordered to prepare a Consular-class ship. He wanted to use 'Ravager', but neither senators, nor neutrals will want to see a battle ship on this mission.

He ordered the clones under his command, who were trained by him and wore colors of newly created Black Legion. With armor as black as night and skilled in nearly everything, his legionnaires were a good support in nearly every case and perfect choice for such a mission.

But there was a little problem… he was allowed to take only several commandos. Sixteen to be precious. Two groups. After several hours of hard thinking, Naruto decided to use B-1 droids. They still had enough place on the ship, to place at least several hundreds of them.

 **Seranno. Same time**.

Ventress was vivid. No… not like this. She was FURIOUS! Not only did Grievous captured a sizeable chunk of a new galaxy, he had also sent several souvenirs back. She, herself, received a souvenir in a form of a bald tattooed woman, named Jack.

Grievous sent her to Ventress with a letter 'Had found your lost sister', written inside.

After something like this. Call from count Dooku was like a balsam for her least she was still here, killing the Jedi, while the tin man was somewhere else, dealing with aboriginals.

Of course, Jack was good as stress reliever; she was actually really good with her hands… and tongue. But nothing can replace the good ol' Jedi hunting.

And sex after it. However, she still needed to contact her Master. Smiling to her dark thoughts, Ventress entered the throne room of Darth Tyranus and several seconds later, Dathomiri witch knelt in front of her teacher.

"Asajj." His silent, but powerful voice filled the air of the throne room. "Our supporters reported to us that a group of senators will try to negotiate with government of their planet. Among them will be well-known Padme Amidala. Ganrei wants her head and they will try to sell it, for the highest price. You need to eliminate her guards and capture her and all senators that will be with her. With so many hostages, Republic will be forced to listen."

"As you wish, My Master."

…

"Commander Malgus, General Hyuuga, can you tell me, why there are so many soldiers on diplomatic mission? Our victory this time will be decided by words of reason, not battle cries." Asked Padme Amidala.

"Listen here, miss former queen." Naruto never liked politicians, moreover, he never liked queen Amidala, who with all her speeches about democracy and peace, was once a queen on Naboo and always helped her family of arm dealers to push as many profitable deals as possible. "This mission will end only in two ways, either this planet stays neutral, or it joins the Confederacy. No matter what you say, we will need the security forces, and in later case we will need an entire army, to get us out of here."

Padme huffed and turned her back to the commander and his general.

"So rude." Commented Hinata. "Not only did she interfered in our talk, but also questioned our methods and didn't listen to a reason."

"Her stubbornness will be her doom." Said Naruto. "She denies the corruption that is in the Republic. Her precious democracy is her god and ideal that she serves with zeal of religious fanatic."

"Very… accurate definition of our dear senator." Said Hinata. "I hope that she will not do something that will haunt us later."

"Ha!" Hinata smiled. "Nearly all members of the Committee of Loyalists are here. Without a doubt there will be some sort of a hassle. Bail Organa isn't a man, who will just shut up and say nothing, while someone will tell him very… unpleasant truth into his face."

"Yes… he will instantly explode."

…

Ventress looked after the procession that left the space ship. The supporters of the Confederation told Dathomiri witch, that they will lead the senators into the trap, while all that she will need to do is killing a Jedi.

But everything went wrong, when female Jedi pushed the servant, who led the delegation, into the wall. Without a doubt that coward has already spilled them everything. Witch jumped to the earth and checked how her lightsabres get out of the sleeves of her robe.

She went in direction of the spaceport, hoping to interfere with their departure, unsurprisingly someone stood in her way. Instead of a Jedi, in front of her stood someone, who as she thought had absolutely no Force in him.

Menacing figure in dark armor and black cloak. He stood on the only bridge, that lead to the spaceport and without a doubt will not let her pass. His black sword, made from beskar was unsheathed and prepared spill the blood.

"Come witch." Said he I can feel your stanch."

Enraged by his comment, Ventress shook her shoulders, getting rid of her uncomfortable robe, and spinning, jumped into the air. Two red blades clashed with metal one, but failed to cut it, beskar managed to hold the blades made of pure plasma.

Witch tried to use her agility and the force against her enemy, but surprisingly, her opponent, even clad in such massive armor, he wasn't burdened by it in any way, moreover it protected him from her force attacks, some sort of the Sith Alchemy, without a doubt. His agility was impressive, his movements were fast and his swordsmanship was superb.

But his sword slowly gave up under lightsabers hits. Ventress smirked, even if he managed to evade her force strikes and was better swordsman than her, metal sword isn't really adequate choice, against lightsaber.

Unknown warrior also saw that his sword was slowly giving up under Ventress' assault. She blocked his strike once again, but this time, crossing her blades and trying to melt them in one point, to leave him unarmed.

But warrior managed to move their locked blades, and hit her into her face with his armored elbow. Surprised by this, she weakened her grip over one of her lightsabers and and payed a price for it, spinning, her lightsaber like a flaming red wheel, moved in the air, and landed in hand of the armored warrior.

Seeing that her last advantage over the warrior was gone, witch jumped into the darkness under the bridge and disappeared in it. Naruto rushed to the side of the bridge and looked down. There was no trace of Ventress.

He turned his gaze to the trophy lightsaber.

At least now he had a valid reason, for wielding one.

 **Nin'Qwei. Village hidden in the leaves**.

Minato meditated in the hidden chambers under his estate, his double bladed lightsaber was floating in front of him. He smiled as he remembered, how he managed to fool the old count.

Many things that happened during the last time were his doing. It wasn't a coincidence that Infinity Gates were found. During his absence from his homeworld, he passed through them. He hissed as he remembered the time of his absence.

Of course, he managed to fulfill several points of his plan, but the disappearance of his son and several force-sensitives with great potential. Ungrateful fools! They failed even in such simple task as taking care of one child.

He stood up and his lightsaber jumped into his hand. Two white blades emerged from the both sides. Minato made several stances from different forms.

He will not let everything go unplanned and unwatched. He had already lost something, he will not let other things crumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Hide and seek.**

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Coruscant. Jedi Temple.**

Master Yoda looked over the tactical map, alongside his fellow Jedi Masters.

"First time it is, during my life, that Coruscant is mapped as dangerous." Said Yoda.

"It should have always been mapped as such." Said Mace Windu. Meanwhile another planet started to burn with bright red color. "Jabiim. I do not know about this planet."

"It passed through many hardships. When Republic failed to uphold its duties… they decided to ask Separatists for help." Said Oppo Rancisis. "And they received it. However, later many rich minefields were found on this planet."

"Hmm…" Mace Windu rubbed the hilt of his lightsaber. "Something like this, cannot be left without our… interference."

"But we don't have any spare forces." Said Master Shaak Ti.

"General Hyuuga had just returned from the mission to Rysta. Her warriors have rested enough, and they are all that can be spared for this mission." Said Oppo Rancisis.

"And about that… General Malgus… what shall we decide?" asked Windu.

"A shadow will be also send." Said Yoda. "Just in case."

 **With Naruto. Acclamator-class assault ship 'Ravager'.**

Red blade turned into untraceable beam of light, that constantly created new pictures in the air. Hinata looked, how Malgus wielded the sword and inside her started to raise its head a doubt, that Malgus wasn't wielding it for the first time.

He was too… natural with such weapon. Beside the hilt it was weightless, very unusual compared to the most weapons in the galaxy, but the only flaw in his movements was caused by the hook-like form of the hilt.

Moreover, his stance, without a doubt was from Second Form. Somebody trained him in wielding a lightsaber… And Hinata started to think that this training wasn't the only one that he had received. Malgus knew too much about the past of both Orders.

Sometimes he even stopped himself, before he corrected his speech, replacing words 'will' and 'was'… Hinata started to think that her officer was a Force-sensitive… a very dark and powerful one.

However, Malgus didn't show that he was gifted, nor that he had some hidden agenda. Everything can change though, Sith were always unpredictable and very good in hiding their intentions. However, she still cannot understand why she sensed Malgus so… familiar in the Force.

Like she had known him for a long time.

Everything that she knew about this mysterious man either gave her strange sense of nostalgia or put out the feelings that no proper Jedi should have… Damn Malgus and his mysteries! They makes wonders for relationship! Ha!

Hinata's thoughts once again returned to her first love, left at her homeworld. She felt pain, no matter, how she tried to calm her heart, telling herself that protecting the Republic and doing her job she was also protecting Naruto… but she knew that she was lying to herself.

Their world was harsh and unforgiving. Their society was made of superkillers and backstabbers, for all she knew he could be already dead… or worse. At such moments she always tried to find the thin thread that connected their hearts through the Force.

This time she did the same.

Only to find that the thread became larger.

Naruto finished his practice and walked past Hinata, who seemed to be deep in meditation. He felt, how darkness slowly gathered against them, his times with her were numbered. Jedi Council had already found about his duel with the witch, thanks to that… Amidala, or maybe even that bastard Organa.

Whatever… once the Empire will be build, he will be among those, who will help. He grew up in society, where absolute power and authority were focused in the arms of one man. For many years, he wanted to become that man. Now, his chance was right in front of him and he will not miss it.

Hinata, position in Empire, everything he wanted, everything he had suffered for… Shall be his.

 **Jedi Temple. Council Chambers**.

Yoda looked from the window at sea of flames that was night Coruscant. Little green Jedi Master thought about the last appearance of the Sith. Woman, armed with two red lightsabers fought against the Republic General.

Her loss was something that none of them expected. There were normal warriors, who managed to best the Force-sensitive warriors, but to find out that one of them was among the Republic forces… It was a bit scary.

The sheer fact that someone like him lived right under their noses and they didn't know… filled their hearts with dread. The Jedi feared what was lurking in shadows many in the council were in uproar when they saw him.

General truly looked like a Sith. He wore black cloak and black armor that protected his massive figure in battle. To them he was something akin to an image of the ancient enemy, who came to repay them for all thousands of years, when they mixed the Sith with dirt and blood.

For a minute, Yoda too let the fear control his actions. He gave his approval to send Guardians to investigate and deal with that unknown threat. Moreover, he let one of the shadows to go there. Unfortunately, only several hours later, he understood, how foolish was his decision.

Right now, the being called Veradun Malgus, answered to Republic Navy and unlike most of the officers that serves there, he also belonged to another organization in Republic, which gave him some sort of immunity against preventive elimination, like the Jedi had always done before.

However, some of the Guardians weren't as calm as their reputation stated. Right now, each possible conflict, where the Jedi will be shown, may be used against the Order. General Malgus, who bested the Sith without the use of the Force, was slowly turned into a hero, by Republic Mass Media.

If the Jedi will attack him, Order may lose even the resemblance of control that they have now. Return to the peaceful times will become impossible and Yoda feared that by his actions, he did exactly what his enemy wanted.

He needed to do something, before Guardians will get to the sector… on the other hand, they needed to send someone to Jabiim. Maybe their problem will solve itself? The only fear that old Jedi had was Kunara.

She was a Shadow, who he had sent to the thirteenth sector… and she was known for her stubbornness when she was searching for a target.

 **Acclamator-class assault ship 'Ravager'. Several days later.**

Hinata walked to the briefing room, where she and Malgus decided to get in contact with Jedi Council. Judging by the messages sent to her, Jedi Order was once again planning the large war operation. She only hoped that the losses will not be as large as they were last time.

Meanwhile, Malgus was thinking about his new plan, he started to work on it, when he saw the vision of Jedi Shadows starting their hunt on him. He scratched his mask. During his times as pirate, he had dealt with one of the secret apprentices of Jedi Guardian named Kain Duran.

Guardian has died protecting his student and the pirates killed the student himself. Naruto, in his turn, had slayed the pirates and received some of the passwords, used by the Jedi Sentinels, Guardians and Shadows to identify themselves.

It was a blessing for Naruto, he didn't even need to penetrate to databases in the Jedi Temple. Master Duran managed to inform others that he took an apprentice, but he wasn't fast enough to deliver any kind of message about his new apprentice.

He was feeling that Shadow was already on their ship. So their confrontation will happen soon. Too deep in thought, he nearly lost the moment when the conversation had started.

"…That's why we need you to go to Jabiim. Local citizens are suffering under tyrannical rule of Alto Stratus. We must help them, to return the planet on its rightful place in Republic." Said Padme Amidala, who, alongside Sheev Palaptine and Mace Windu stood in the Chambers of the Jedi Council.

"Jabiim… Jabiim…" whispered Naruto. "Wait a minute! Jabiim! What the hell?! You want us to go to that hellhole?"

"General Malgus, please… There are ladies here." Said Palpatine. "And what do you mean, by your words?"

"This planet is one of the death worlds." Said Naruto. "Constant storms make support from the fleet absolutely impossible, sending reinforcements and supplies will face the same obstacles, and moreover, currently the planet is consumed by the civil war between the forces loyal to Republic and nationalists of Stratus."

"That's why we are sending you. Your duty as general of Republic…" started senator Amidala.

"Is to lead my forces to the victory for Republic, not into certain doom, or to slaughterhouse." Said Naruto. "I don't wish to hear war lectures from a woman, who doesn't understand a shit in this subject, senator. So do us all a favor and let the adults talk."

"It is amusing to see you argue with our dear senator Amidala." Said Palpatine. "However… we still need to send someone to Jabiim."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Naruto.

"General Malgus." Opened his mouth Mace Windu. "We need Jabiim. Its rare metals are crucial for both Republic and Confederacy. For whatever reason Confederacy was forced to take away some of their forces away, our analytics think that this 'relocation' will not last long. Moreover, rare metals that Jabiim is so rich with will help Confederacy boost their numbers and increase their already large fleet."

"Clones are dying for metal." Shook his head Naruto. "Whatever, we cannot deny a direct order, given to us by the Jedi Council and the Chancellor of Republic."

With those words, he had left the briefing room.

 **Naruto's chambers. Several minutes later**.

Naruto was already angry, so, when he was attacked in his own chambers he was even glad that this had happened. Now he could blow off some steam. Red blade crossed with yellow. Sentinel, or even worse a Shadow. He was expecting them later. Much later. After the Jabiim.

Naruto made a salt in the air and landed near the door. Second yellow blade ignited, banishing darkness from the room. Armed with lightsaber staff, before him stood silver haired woman, he felt absolutely nothing from her, she was good in hiding her presence.

She struck from above, but Naruto managed to block it. He knew that he would need to defeat her, before he will managed to persuade her that he was an agent of Shadows. Meanwhile his opponent tried to reach him with another blade, but this attempt was also stopped by force barrier.

Naruto's massive and armored boot hit her leg and unknown woman hissed in pain. She raised her hand and summoned the Force and at the same moment, Naruto repeated her motion. Two powers collided in the center of the room; it was a miracle that nobody heard them…

Or was it not?

Looks like his opponent had prepared to his liquidation better than he thought. Naruto wasn't foolish, if she decided to attack now, then she had all that she needed to kill him and make it look like assassination ordered by Confederacy or some kind of accident.

Overpower her right now, was his last chance to deal with her, he saw it very clearly now.

Naruto started to gather more energy, but his opponent wasn't going to give up this easily. She also started to empower her attack, and metal on the walls twisted from the pressure of opposing powers. However, slowly, but surely, Naruto started to overpower his opponent.

Jedi Shadow was good, but the potential in the Force was incomparable. Her connection was like a stream of water, wider than most Force-sensitive, but still very usual, Naruto's on the other hand, was like a raging waterfall.

Of course, skill and knowledge always beat the power, she always proved that before, but now, before her stood a warrior, whose skilled very comparable to his potential and power… in other words, a deathly mix.

Kunara gritted her teeth, trying to continue their fight. Her goal was insanely strong, even more than she anticipated and this little mistake in underestimating her opponent was about to become her last. Warrior in dark armor had nearly impenetrable defense and her battle style was more suited for fighting on the planet surface, where there is enough open space.

Finally, her defenses gave up, her lightsaber flew from her hand as she was forced into the wall. Armored hand was gripping her tightly. Deactivated lightsaber was placed between her breasts. She heard his raspy breathing… and words that he whispered in her ear.

As silently as he did, she answered the password.

 **Jedi Council Chambers. Several days later**.

"So… not an enemy is he, hmm?" asked Yoda, getting comfortable on his seat in the chambers.

"No… Master Kain Duran appointed him, he even tried to send us data, before his unfortunate death, his last will to his apprentice was to deal with piracy in the sector, that actually will answer the question, 'why did the piracy suddenly dropped so low in said sector?', and there were also stories about the warrior with red glowing eyes…"

"I see… Do you trust him?" asked the Teacher of the Masters.

"No, but he isn't our enemy, unless we will turn him into one." Said Kunara. "Moreover, I will personally look after him, we cannot let someone as dangerous as him without proper… observation."

Yoda nodded and Kunara slowly rose from her knee and left the little green Master alone, to think about the coming storm.

 **Milky Way Galaxy. Earth**.

Commander Jane Shepard was tough woman. So tough that she once knocked out the krogan warlord with head-butt. Which was nearly physically and anatomically impossible for human species, withtheir bones being so fragile compared to krogans' naturally armored heads.

However, right now, she had found herself in rather… impossible odds.

Unknown enemy attacked the homeworlds of all Council species, Earth included, their countless armies of droids swarmed the cities of asari, turians, salarians and humans. Thessia had already fallen, this world was more akin to a peaceful, worldwide city, unprepared for horrors of war… and their enemu used it to their advantage.

Surk'Kesh was slowly bending to the will of their enemy and Palaven was holding firm, Earth was attacked first and in place of the former great cities were only smoking ruins, but remaining forces were still protecting them.

Sometimes, Jane still cannot understand why she always get in such situations. At first everything was all right, her relationship with Liara was getting better; she was praised as first human spectre, the hero of both Council and Alliance.

However, when she started to mention Reapers, everyone just shook their heads. Anderson wasn't much of a help also, he just bended before politicians. Then, when she became a bit too vocal to their liking, she was instantly turned into pariah. Politicians used Mass Media against her to tarnish her reputation.

War tribunal sentenced her to house arrest for 'disobeying orders'. And since from old team only Liara had stayed with her, Shepard spent days with her asari in her apartment on Earth. Came to think about it, it was rather pleasant time. There was only she and Liara. Day to day. Together.

However, Shepard was right about one thing, war came, but it weren't the Reapers. Countless ships just appeared from nowhere, not using the Mass Relays to travel between the stars. Anderson left the politics to ambassador Udina and returned to Earth.

To command over the shattered resistance on Earth, he was given the rank of the Admiral. During the last mission Shepard and Liara were ambushed by the squad of these robots, their language was very strange and even after months of constant fighting, they still failed to understand even basics of their language.

Moreover, they were losing too many good soldiers. Those ironheads were nearly countless; it looked like they had some sort of portable factory, where the robots were created.

However, right now, said iron heads, carried Shepard to their ship, alongside unconscious Liara. They were stripped of their armor and weapons, and placed in some sort of tanks. Shepard was really worried by the fact that Liara didn't wake up.

Then she heard some strange, hissing noise and everything went black.

…

Tactical droid TX-0548 commanded the "Crown" Munificent-class star frigate. 'Crown' was used simply to store captured prisoners, both from Republic and from the space, where General Grievous was 'relaxing' right now.

One of the droids placed new prisoners incased in carbonite among many other unfortunate souls. Everything was just like before. TX-0548 pushed the button and closed the door. He didn't notice that when the door closed temperature regulator cracked with electricity.

Several hours later, carbonite had melted away, releasing its captives.

Shepard rubbed her eyes and tried to stand up. Her vision was blurry after whatever happened to her. She stretched her hand and another has gripped it. Mighty push forced her to stand up. She stood face to face with blonde, blue-eyed woman, her neck and chest were covered by some strange tattoos.

Woman said something, it was similar to the same language that those metal heads used and Shepard shook her head, trying to show that she doesn't understand what her fellow prisoner was talking about. Woman sighed and placed her hand above Jane's forehead.

What Shepard felt was like a wave of immense information that took her and carried in unknown direction, she saw and felt, how associations were created inside her mind, giving her ability to speak on unknown language.

She fell to her knees, and gasped for air.

"Now… do you understand me? Nod if you do." Jane nodded, waiting for her unknown benefactor to continue. "Good, I don't know, where Confederacy captured you, considering the fact that you don't know even the basic language used by everyone, it was really far away… However, some newbies had arrived today with you. Maybe you will manage to persuade them to help us if they will be somewhere around your corner of the universe."

"Okay." Said Shepard. "But first things first. Where are we?"

"Confederacy's prison ship. It's in our interest to take over it before it will get into the hyperspace."

"Hyperspace?"

"Yeah, faster than light travel… You do know what it is, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we use Mass Relays, network made by massive structures, that help us reach the faster-than-light speed."

"Hmph… sounds pretty complex. All that we need are hyperdrive and computer where we tape the coordinates. Then, depending on the distance, after several minutes or maybe hours… sometimes days… if you need to jump really far." Said the tattooed woman.

"Impressive… but let us speak about wonders of this galaxy later, I highly doubt that we will manage to take over this ship butt-naked." Said Shepard. "We need weapons."

"Well, before the high officers took some as trophies, our belongings are stored in special storage room, maybe I can find something of use for myself too. By the way, what about the other one?" asked that strange woman.

"The other one?" Shepard turned to see another block of carbonite, where something that remembered the humanoid figure was held.

"Carbonite freezing comes in handy. You do not need to feed or look after the prisoner. You don't need to worry that he or she will escape or kill herself or himself… All that you need is check on the temperature."

"Whatever… who is she?" asked Shepard looking at the woman's figure, frozen inside the carbonite.

"Who knows… but we can always find out." Said her unknown friend. "By the way… commander… my name is Sharida." Said the blonde woman raising her hand.

Under surprised gaze of Jane, the temperature in the room, as if following her command, started to rise.

 **Orbit of Jabiim. With Republic Fleet. Same time**.

Naruto checked out his equipment and prepared to get into his place. Their ship will be the only one that will pass through the small opening in the constant storm that was raging on Jabiim. Right now he was worried only about two things: will their fleet manage to hold the Separatist long enough and will their war machines work, after passing through ion storm.

Landing and reaching the small open space in the clouds of the storm were second priority. After all, he is a Force-user. So he could always do some awesome shit to get their asses out of the sea of _poodoo_ where they were forced to swim, according to the orders from the oh so knowing Jedi Council.

…

Several hours later Naruto looked how clones in white and black armor slowly got supplies and ammunition from the ship. Several hundreds were already dead and it was a miracle that sacrifice of their landing was so small.

Unfortunately, the swamp that softened the landing also was the reason of his uneasiness. Ship was slowly drowning and they were helpless to prevent it. All that they could do is save as many ammunition, supplies and war machines as possible.

At least Naruto wasn't wrong when he asked to quadruple the amount normal supplies. Medicines were taken in even greater amounts.

"Sir…" Naruto turned to see a clone in red and white armor alongside his another brother in white and blue colors. Their armor was different from the normal ones that other troopers used. Before him stood the ARC clone troopers, these two were among the first hundred of clones, trained by the Jango Fett himself.

Alpha 17 or simply 'Alpha', as he preferred to be called, was very… different, compared to his other brothers. So was the Fox. Alpha was bigger and bulkier than most of his brothers, was it the consequences of rigorous training or some flaw in cloning process was yet to be seen.

Fox on the other hand, didn't stood up as his brother, but his habit of taking bright coloring as his personal edification on his armor, was well-known among his brothers.

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Naruto.

"Our approximant losses are three hundred and forty three dead and five hundred and sixty three wounded." Reported the clone. "We still don't know, how many vehicles and supplies survived the landing."

"I hope there will be enough to stall for time. We will not manage to overpower an entire fucking planet." Answered Naruto. "No matter what politicians say, the whole planet supports the nationalists and several thousand against several millions… it isn't even laughable."

"Well… Republic needs this world…" started Fox, only to be interrupted by his general.

"If they needed this world, they should have taken the better care about it, instead of trying to steal more money!" rage on the rotten government body of Republic was well-noticed in the Naruto's voice. Of course back home he faced a lot of dark sides of human nature and, in a way, his entire race was one, but there was one side that wasn't tolerated: incompetence.

Incompetence and naivety led the Republic to ruin and now he was forced to save all that remained. Naruto nearly prayed for Palpatine's success, at least in that case he can kill all the bribers and thieves. He nearly smelled their burning flesh…

Wait a minute…

"Incoming!"

Looks like nationalists didn't wait for them to unpack their things. Igniting the trophy sword, Naruto jumped into action. Soldiers clad in red and black ambushed their position suddenly, and using hit and run tactics attacked and retreated, leaving nothing that reminded about them till their next visit.

However, when the armored and clawed hand grabbed the neck of one of them and red blade, made of pure plasma, sprouted from their comrade's back… unidentified attackers stopped their onslaught for a second.

It was enough for Fox and Alpha to create the resistance and open fire. They didn't fear to shoot down their general, he had survived much worse than this. Leaving several bodies of their fallen, Jabiim's nationalists retreated, leaving the battlefield for Republic's soldiers.

Clones cheered and continued heir work, meanwhile, Hinata and Ahsoka, who had finally returned from the landed Acclamator tended the wounds of their soldiers and ordered to prepare the burial of the dead. Their first clash with nationalists added twenty more dead and fifty-four wounded to their losses.

Jabiim was a rough world… and they were about to experience, how rough it can be to outsiders.

…

It was the fifth day since the start of their operation on Jabiim. Naruto and Hinata were literally forced to stay awake for hours and if Naruto's body, empowered by the Force could take such a beating, then Hinata, whose body was unfortunately weaker, still needed rest.

Reason was very simple and despite being large in numbers could be described in one word: Nimbus. Group of trained commandos, who served under Alto Stratus himself as his 'honor guard' for not so honorable missions. Clad in the best equipment, armed to the teeth, they were specialist of the highest caliber. Especially in theory and practice of "Big Bang Theory". More than half of attempts to sabotage and destroy their base were the work of their hands. Clones were good, but among their little army there were only four specialists of such level. Naruto himself, Hinata, Alpha and Fox.

Moreover, Jabiim's loyalists didn't support their cause. Orliss Gillmunn didn't even want to speak with them, when he heard, that there were just two legions. Man just thought that Republic was supposed to continue the fight for Jabiim no matter what. Moreover, Jabiim didn't had any infrastructure that will be crucial in any war or battle, they received their droids, supplies and medicines from Confederation and in return sold them raw materials, which they later used to enlarge their armies.

Moreover, their enemy had tremendous advantage over them. They knew their planet like the fingers of their own hands and could foretell the small calms during the storm or starts of electro-magnetic storms. In other words, it wasn't just the populace of the world that was against them but the planet itself.

It reminded Naruto the ancient legend of the Sith. It told that many thousand years ago, when Korriban was filled with life and still wasn't the planet of the Dark Side, there existed the sect of priests, who could contact the sleeping essence of their world. So when the Infinity Empire came, not only the God-King stood against them, but the Korriban itself.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, now they were like rakata in that legend. Stuck on planet, that was set on killing them. Naruto sighed and returned to his meditation. Some of his techniques that will help them survive will need refining.

 **Coruscant. Jedi Council. Seventh day since the start of the mission on Jabiim**.

Yoda looked over the gathered Jedi masters with hard gaze. Before they had rarely gathered, but in recent years such gathering became more often, and during the war, they started to gather constantly. Little green alien sighed under the pressure that so suddenly hit his seemingly fragile shoulders.

"We need to…"

"…our forces there…"

"…stop…"

Even here there was no unity among the Jedi. Council members respected his wisdom, but like those, who left the Order, they all had their opinions about different matters. Especially Windu… Once again Yoda sighed. There was only one thing that constantly irked the Korunnai.

General Malgus. None of the Council Members was sure that he told them truth, but it forced them to thread more carefully. Moreover, Yoda had visions about him, vivid and powerful visions. He saw that Malgus would be among the many factors, which will allow the Light to preserve itself and not let the Dark Side rule supreme.

Mace didn't buy it, so he was brooding whenever they touched the subject that was somehow related to Malgus… and recently there were lot of such subjects. Their hopes that he will be 'dealt with' during the battle on Jabiim, died in vain. Both generals were alive and well and sent their reports when the atmosphere around the Jabiim let it.

The Council already knew about the situation on the surface according to general, it was like the planet itself was on the side of the nationalists, moreover, loyalists didn't have so much supported as they boasted about.

In reality, their support was next to nothing and return of the Jabiim turned into a mission that required the power and experience of Council member, but all of them were too busy right now and therefore, the Jedi Council had decided, that Kenobi, newly appointed to become one of them, shall lead the operation.

However, Council had also decided that Kenobe alone, especially when he is send with his padawan, will not be able to deal with the situation. Thirty Jedi will be send with him, alongside the m will be renowned masters, such as Glaive, Leska, Norcuna and Sirrus.

Aside from that, on the initiative of Master Ti, several padawans, who had lost their teachers were sent there. As togruta said, 'her apprentice will take care of them', reluctantly the Jedi High Council agreed to this.

Decisions were made, forces were slowly gathered, meanwhile on the same planet, hidden even from the eyes of his most loyal supporters, Darth Sidius thought about the next stage of his plan.

His plan… or rather _their_ plan. The Sith let their enemy become stagnant, arrogant… lazy. They let them believe that they had monopoly over the Force, that their enemy is divided, that against them are only untrained acolytes at best.

They were wrong.

They believed in the stupid prophecy, but the Sith also had one of their own: ' _they_ will rule supreme, when _their_ Chosen One will deal with the Jedi'. However, there was a little problem… Which one supposed to be his chosen? There were at least two possible candidates, Hyuuga girl and young Skywalker.

Moreover, appearance of the general, who shared the same name with the ancient and very powerful Sith Lord, wears the armor that is very similar in style to that of the ancient Sith and excels in fight with lightsaber…

That unpredictable person united so many factors in himself. Was he the apprentice that he needed? Or maybe it was worse… Maybe he had failed that day, many years ago, when he challenged Darth Plagueis? Maybe he was his teacher's vengeance?

Whatever, he needed to do something.

"Count Dooku." Said Sidius activating the holo-link with his apprentice. "I have a task for your apprentice and assassin."


End file.
